


Pulling On Your Heart (To Push My Luck)

by howdoesonewrite



Series: Baby Boy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is punished by his teacher...too bad he likes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling On Your Heart (To Push My Luck)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a teacher/student fic for soooo long.
> 
> // I DO NOT condone student/teacher relationships. This is purely fictional //  
>    
> [There is art to this drabble]()
> 
> Find more phandom little plop drabbles [here!](http://phandomlittlepop.tumblr.com/)

Dan hadn’t turned in his english homework for the millionth time that semester, and he knew his teacher had it up to here with him. It wasn’t Dan’s fault, his teacher was utterly hot, making it hard to focus in class. 

That’s not how Mr. Lester saw it though, to him, Dan was a bad student. 

Maybe that was why Dan found himself bent over Mr. Lester’s desk with his pants around his ankles and his freshly reddened bum in the air continuously moaning ‘sir’ with his dirty, drooling mouth.

“Daniel, why have you stopped counting?” Mr. Lester tsked.

“Sorry, Sir,” Dan panted. 

“We’ll have to start over,” he replied, bringing his hand back down to Dan’s bottom. 

It stung but Dan managed to say, “One.”

It went on like this until they reached 20 and Dan was in tears from pain and pleasure alike.

Dan let out a whimper when he realized it was over, his dick achingly hard.

“Pull your pants back up, Mr. Howell,” Mr. Lester said, walking to erase the board.

But Dan didn’t move, he stayed there, whimpering and rutting against the table. 

“Daniel,” Mr. Lester said, “get up.”

“Sir, please,” he whispered.

“My goodness, never have I seen a student act so  _ slutty _ ,” Mr. Lester said, moving back to the boy. He ran a hand across Dan’s red arse, making the boy suck in a breath. He reached for Dan’s cock next, grasping it firmly and giving it one stroke.

“Sir,” Dan moaned.

“Would you like me to fuck you, Daniel?” Mr. Lester asked lazily, running a finger across Dan’s crack. His index finger getting caught on to his hole. Dan pushed himself back on to it, trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Mr. Lester chuckled, grasping Dan’s hips and pushing them back against the desk. “Stay right here, pretty.”

Dan waited, his ass displayed and his cock leaking. 

Finally, Mr. Lester returned. He placed a slick finger against Dan’s hole and pushed it in. “Beautiful,” he said, working the finger deeper. Dan laid there helpless, while his teacher fingered his ass hole, letting out small moans from time to time. Mr. Lester added another finger and started scissoring them inside him. 

“Please,” Dan gasped, desperately trying to impale himself on his teacher’s fingers.

“Please, what?” Mr. Lester said, digging his fingers into Dan’s prostate, making him writhe in pleasure.

“Please, Sir, fuck me with you cock,” Dan managed between shaky breaths. 

Mr. Lester smirked and pulled his fingers out. “Be a dear and take your shirt off Daniel,” he said as he lubed up his cock and spread Dan’s ass cheeks. He waited for Dan to finish, watching Dan’s hole wink, and finally pushed inside.  “So fucking tight,” he groaned as he pushed in more.

“So big,” Dan moaned. It stretched his hole, and filled him so perfectly. 

Mr. Lester began rocking against him in slow, deep thrusts. He leaned over the boy's back and began nipping at his shoulder. “You look so perfect, baby,” Mr. Lester murmured against his skin. 

Dan whimpered, grasping the edge of the desk.

“I love fucking you, whore. Feels like it was made just for me,” he says, pulling Dan’s hair.

“Just for you, Sir.”

Mr. Lester growled, and pressed a chaste kiss to the boys chapped lips. 

“So good for me,” he moaned, releasing his grip on Dan’s hair.

Dan nodded, unable to speak anymore.

Mr. Lester placed his hands on Dan’s hips, digging his nails into Dan’s skin, and hoping that they’d bruise. He picked up the pace, starting to thrust faster and sloppier. Dan continued to moan, until he finally came, clenching around Mr. Lester’s cock, throwing his head back.

Mr. Lester kissed him again. “Look at you, slut, coming untouched,” he mumbled. He was close. Painfully so. 

“Sir,” Dan whined. 

Then he came. Spurting into Dan’s hole, moaning the boy’s name. “So pretty, just for me,” he sighed, pulling out. He noticed the way Dan’s hole clenched around nothing and it made him smile.

“Only for you,” Dan agreed, his eyes glassy, cheeks red, and lips swollen. 

Mr. Lester kissed him once more, as he ran a finger down Dan’s crack to the cum dripping out of his rim. He pushed it back in with his finger. Dan shook his head. He was too sensitive, but Mr. Lester shushed him. “Be good,” he murmured.

With a finger still in his ass, Dan stood up with the help of Mr. Lester. As soon as he was up, he collapsed against Mr. Lester's still clothed chest, his own bare one feeling too hot. 

“There, there,” Mr. Lester soothed, grasping Dan’s back with his free hand. “You did good.”

Dan wrapped his arms around Mr. Lester. They stayed there for a few moments before Dan nodded against his chest and pulled away. 

Mr. Lester let him go, and instead cupped his cheek. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips, and slowly pulled his finger out of Dan’s hole.

“My beautiful boy,” he said fondly, patting the boy’s ass. “Get dressed.”

Dan nodded and pulled his pants back up over his sensitive skin, then his shirt. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, feeling tired and heavy. 

“Oh, Daniel,” Mr. Lester said, “next time I will have a butt plug for you to use.”

Dan smiled, “Thank you, Sir.” He walked out the door, feeling happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my [beta](http://Landphil.tumblr.com/) and [doodler](http://i-like-you-thats-why-i.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/)


End file.
